kingdomfandomcom-20200223-history
Shun Sui Ju
Shun Sui Ju is a Zhao General and the deputy of Ri Boku. He served as Zhao's Commander-in-Chief during the Battle of Ryouyou. Appearance He has short silver hair and a frowny face. He wears light robes, and during battles, he wears a heavy, ornamented armor with two wolves as an emblem on the chest. His face was shown calm. Personality Shun Sui Ju is very intelligent and very obedient to Ri Boku, following orders without any questions. He is calm and respectful towards any Zhao generals. History Shun Sui Ju apparently has a history with the Xiong Nu as he is able to speak their language fluently to King Rozo of the Quanrong. Story Koku You Campaign Arc Shun Sui Ju is first seen, together with Ri Boku and Ba Nan Ji. After Kan Ki defeated Kei Sha during the Battle of Koku You Hill. Shun Sui Ju is seen disappointed at Kei Sha’s death but is optimistic in the discovery of Kan Ki’s weakness and the hidden talent of Ki Sui of Rigan. Bureaucrats Job Arc He accompanies Ri Boku to Kanyou, to announce war. Western Zhao Invasion Arc He gathers information in the front lines for Ri Boku to keep tabs on the Qin state's military actions. He later became Rozo's adviser and tactician on Quanrong's battle against Yo Tan Wa Army in Ryouyou. He later took charge of Rozo's Quanrong and his own Zhao troops in Ryouyou and acted as the Quanrong King's tactician. On the 9th day, he was seen as he and Rozo cornered Yo Tan Wa Army with Kou Son Ryuu. On the 10th day, after he received news that Ryouyou was under attack from Enshu Tribe, he retreated with the Zhao army, leaving the Quanrong king to deal with the Mountain People. He was cornered by Enpo's tribe and other Yo Tan Wa's men, and new allies the Quanrong. He was warned that if he goes to Gyou, he will face Quanrong wrath, and let him leave. He went to Retsubi and fortified it, sealing Qin's escape route. Abilities As one of Ri Boku's closet vassals, Shun Sui Ju is very intelligent as he deduces the Qin army's actions of changing directions at Kinan, based on information he received from his spy network. Later he's able to destroy most of Qin's supplies by using underground tunnels that they were not aware of. He was able to predict that Yo Tan Wa would try to kill Quanrong commanders on the 9th day of battle and made preparations to prevent it. He seems to have several tactical abilities and is capable of psychological warfare. After his arrival at the battlefield, he tried to provoke Yo Tan Wa by killing her soldiers in front of her. Swordsmanship: He seems to be capable swordsman as he was able to lead a cavalry charge and kill many Mountain tribe with his blade. Gallery Category:Zhao Category:Male Category:Zhao Generals Category:Sword Users Category:Characters Category:Ri Boku Army Category:Commanders-in-Chief Category:Strategical Generals